Je veux aider
by Delenya
Summary: Elle ne supporte plus de travailler pour le WICKED. Elle veut aller dans le Labyrinthe, et aider ceux qui y sont piégés. Même si pour cela elle doit perdre la mémoire. Je vous présente Maria, et elle s'apprête à changer la vie au Bloc.
1. Chapitre Pilote

Et voilà, je me lance : ma toute première fanfiction !

Je ne pense pas avoir un niveau exceptionnel ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaira car je prends beaucoup de temps pour la rendre le mieux possible. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews/messages privés pour me donner votre avis. Les conseils sont aussi la bienvenue !

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise !

**DISCLAIMER:** L'œuvre originale appartient à l'écrivain James Dashner.

* * *

-En es-tu vraiment certaine ?

La jeune fille leva le regard vers l'homme. Tout était neutre chez lui : il se tenait bien droit dans son costume blanc sans aucun pli, et l'observait fixement. Sans doute attendait-il une réponse, se dit-elle. Evidemment, ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait répété des dizaines de fois depuis le début de la semaine :

-Absolument certaine. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, lui assura-t-elle.

-Mais une fois là-bas tu ne te rappelleras de rien. Tu risquerais de mourir en y allant, pourquoi abandonner les recherches pour aller sur le terrain après tout ce temps? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle sentait qu'il était encore sceptique. Elle devait trouver une réponse, et rapidement. « Pour les aider » ? Jamais ils ne la laisseraient y aller si elle lui répondait cela.

-Cela pourrait grandement améliorer les schémas, ce serait... une nouvelle variable ? Vous pourrez ainsi observer leurs réactions lorsque quelque chose d'anormal vient perturber leur organisation. Cela ne peut que nous aider dans nos recherches.

Elle le sentit se relâcher un peu, et sut alors qu'elle avait gagné. Elle partirait. Et peu importe ce qui lui en coûterait.

-Très bien. Je vais donc préparer une équipe pour ton Effacement. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher dans environ dix minutes.

-Merci, Janson.

Il lui fit un signe imperceptible de la tête, simplement pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Neutre jusqu'au bout. Il se retourna et partit en fermant la porte de la petite chambre où l'adolescente se trouvait.

Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes, puis elle perdrait la mémoire. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Probablement pour se rassurer. Voilà plusieurs mois qu'elle ne supportait plus de travailler dans cet endroit, pour ces gens, et son seul échappatoire était malheureusement celui-ci : le Labyrinthe. Ce n'était pas seulement pour elle, c'était aussi pour ceux qui étaient enfermés là-bas depuis déjà bien trop longtemps : elle se devait de les aider. Elle avait une dette envers eux.

Elle passa les minutes suivantes à se remémorer tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait accumulés durant sa vie, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien peu pour une fille de quinze ans comme elle. Soudain, la porte blanche s'ouvrit sur une femme en combinaison imperméable verte, un masque à la main :

-La salle d'opération est prête mademoiselle.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration, compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête et se leva. La femme la conduisit à travers un dédale de couloirs blancs et vides, comme ceux d'un hôpital. Puis elle s'arrêta devant une salle d'opération, où quatre autres médecins, ainsi que le dénommé Janson, les attendaient.

Un des docteurs, un brun d'une vingtaine d'années, s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui dit :

-Veuillez vous allonger sur la table d'opération mademoiselle…

-Maria, répondit-elle.

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que même après trois années de travail commun, il était toujours incapable de retenir son prénom.

Maria s'avança vers la table d'opération tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Elle s'allongea en tentant de contrôler sa respiration et pria intérieurement pour que personne ne remarque à quel point la peur l'envahissait.

-Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser dans ce cas, déclara Janson. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Maria.

Elle déglutit avant de hocher la tête. Une autre femme s'approcha d'elle avec un masque à la main, et lui demanda si elle était fin prête. Second hochement de tête. La doctoresse déposa alors le masque sur le visage de Maria, et elle sentit le gaz soporifique emplir peu à peu ses poumons au fil de ses respirations. La tête lui tournait, et elle s'endormit dans un sommeil médicamenteux, sans même entendre la dernière phrase de Janson :

-Rappelle-toi Maria : WICKED est bon.

* * *

Le noir complet. Il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit.

-Bordel, c'est quoi cet endroit ?

Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois en espérant apercevoir quelque chose, mais il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Elle se mit à tâtonner à quatre pattes autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer où elle se trouvait. Un sol en métal, froid, et des grilles autour et au-dessus de sa tête. Autrement dit, une cage plongée dans l'obscurité. Et où elle était enfermée, sans aucune issue possible.

-C'est quoi cette putain de…

Elle ne pût finir sa phrase, car la 'cage' se mit en mouvement et commença à monter tel un ascenseur. La jeune fille décida de s'asseoir par précaution, pour ainsi éviter de tomber et de se blesser. Une lampe rouge et aveuglante s'était allumée et elle vit alors des caisses en bois, avec en lettres capitales 'WICKED' écrit sur le devant.

Elle essaya de se rappeler comment elle avait atterrit ici, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen. Elle ne se rappelait de rien… de rien du tout… pas même de son propre prénom…

-Comment tu t'appelles… c'est pas compliqué, souviens-toi !

Elle continua de se parler à voix basse, sans doute pour oublier le fait qu'elle était bloquée dans un ascenseur en ayant perdu la mémoire. La cage continuait de monter, puis s'arrêta brusquement, faisant ainsi partir l'adolescente vers l'avant, l'envoyant tête la première contre une des caisses en bois. Elle sentit le choc brutal entre son front et la mystérieuse caisse et leva sa main vers son crâne. Un liquide poisseux coulait de la plaie : du sang.

-Oh non… tout sauf ça pitié !

Une alarme se mit en marche tandis que la lampe s'éteignit, la replongeant ainsi dans le noir. Elle sentait ses forces la quitter tandis qu'elle gardait sa main contre son front ensanglanté. Elle aperçut alors un rai de lumière au-dessus de sa tête et dut lever son autre bras devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Les conversations fusaient tout autour d'elle, et elle baissa peu à peu son bras pour découvrir une douzaine de garçons, tous penchés au-dessus de la cage où elle était assise, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

Un d'entre eux, un grand gars châtain et musclé, sauta dans la cage pour l'observer de plus près : il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il l'observa bouche bée et se retourna au bout de quelques instants en annonçant au groupe d'une voix abasourdie:

-C'est une fille !

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle, mais la fille n'eut pas le temps d'en écouter davantage : ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent, et elle s'évanouit sur le sol de métal.


	2. Chapitre 1: Bienvenue au bloc

Wow wow wow… 9 mois depuis la dernière fois vous dites ? Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu abusé… légèrement (énormément)…  
Je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais en tout cas, me voici de retour pour ce premier vrai chapitre, en espérant que vous ne m'aviez pas oublié et qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

« Aïe…

-Ne bouge pas. »

Voilà dix minutes qu'elle regardait l'adolescent soigner sa plaie, et elle avait l'impression que la douleur refusait de partir. Au contraire, elle ne faisait que s'accentuer. Le garçon s'appelait Clint, du moins, elle semblait l'avoir entendu lui dire cela après son réveil, il y a environ une vingtaine de minutes. Elle se trouvait sur un lit d'infirmerie, dans une cabane en bois : la pièce exiguë contenait un autre lit de camp, un lavabo dont la tuyauterie bancale ressortait le long du mur, ainsi qu'une armoire pleine à craquer de matériel de premiers secours, médicaments et bandages divers et variés.

Le garçon finit de bander le front de la jeune fille, rangea le matériel qu'il avait utilisé, et vida la bassine d'eau souillée de sang qu'il avait utilisé pour nettoyer sa plaie. Elle l'observait faire.

« Ça devrait aller mieux, maintenant. Ce n'est pas une blessure très grave. »

Loin de la rassurer, elle se sentait de plus en plus oppressée dans cet endroit, et le fait de n'avoir aucun souvenir n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ? demanda-t-elle, toujours méfiante à son égard.

-Là, tu es à l'infirmerie du Bloc. Et ne t'en fais pas, ton prénom te reviendra dans quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus.

-C'est quoi le Bloc ? C'est habituel de se rappeler de rien comme ça ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Pose pas trop de questions, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu devrais te reposer, Alby viendra te chercher après et tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux, d'accord ? »

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, elle se recoucha sur son lit de camp, frustrée par la perte de sa mémoire et par Clint qui refusait de lui répondre. Elle entendait beaucoup de gens parler activement à l'étage inférieur. Cela la dérangeait : elle essayait de trouver des souvenirs, mais n'arrivait à rien. Même son prénom lui échappait de nouveau. Elle ne voyait aucun visage, aucun son, aucun endroit, son cerveau semblait avoir effacé absolument tout, comme si elle était venue au monde la veille, prête à se créer des souvenirs neufs.

Elle n'arrivait à rien et s'ennuyait fermement, elle s'assit donc doucement pour éviter de s'évanouir de nouveau, et observa Clint. Celui-ci s'était assis sur l'autre lit, à sa gauche, et balançait ses pieds dans le vide. L'ayant vu se relever, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

«Tu comptes vraiment pas dormir, hein ?

-Pas le moins du monde. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Clint lui rendit son sourire, poussa un long soupir et se leva avant de lui dire :

« Je vais chercher Alby… ça ne sert à rien d'attendre ici indéfiniment si tu ne comptes pas dormir… »

Et il quitta la pièce. Elle attendit quelques minutes, essayant d'entendre la conversation animée de l'étage du dessous, mais elle ne comprenait rien : le son de la conversation lui parvenait comme un bourdonnement sourd, totalement incompréhensible.

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Clint entra, suivi cette fois-ci d'un garçon à la peau noire, plus petit que le soigneur, mais qui semblait plus âgé, peut-être seize ans. Le nouvel arrivant, qu'elle devina être Alby, semblait maussade, perturbé par quelque chose.

« La voilà ! Alors, la bleue… est-ce que tu te rappelles de ton prénom pour commencer ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

-Hm… non… j'essaye de m'en souvenir mais… je n'arrive à rien, je comprends rien… qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Où on est ? J'ai besoin de réponses !

-C'est rien, t'en fais pas, on ne te veut aucun mal, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant au bout du lit. Je m'appelle Alby, comme Clint te l'as surement déjà dit. Tu es ici au Bloc.

-Au… Bloc ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Vient… on va te montrer. »

Il se releva et la fille le suivit, décidée à en savoir plus. Ses jambes avaient un peu de mal à tenir, mais elle réussit à se lever sans vaciller. Etant debout, quelque chose attira son intention : elle faisait face à un miroir, suspendu au-dessus du lavabo.

Elle s'arrêta devant et observa son visage : elle devait avoir 15 ans, tout au plus, et avait de longs cheveux châtains, bouclés et emmêlés au possible qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la poitrine. Ses yeux bleus semblaient affolés et étaient accompagnés de grandes cernes violacées qui ressortaient sur sa peau blanchâtre. Elle avait quantité de tâches de rousseurs sur les joues et le nez, des lèvres pleines. Elle se trouvait jolie. Mais épuisée. Et elle savait maintenant qu'elle l'était autant mentalement que physiquement.

Ayant finie de se dévisager, elle se retourna vers les deux garçons qui l'attendaient, Clint affichant un sourire en coin.

« C'est bon ? T'as fini de te mater ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Elle poussa un faux soupir d'exaspération, souriant également, et les suivit hors de la pièce. Ils étaient dans une grande maison en bois qui sentait le moisi et le papier peint défraichi. Les néons au plafond éclairaient faiblement le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, mais elle vit d'autres portes le long du mur. Ils descendirent un escalier dont les marches semblaient vouloir s'effondrer à chaque pas, la rampe bancale faisant trop peur à la fille pour qu'elle s'y appuie.

Ils arrivèrent en bas dans une grande salle, dont tout un côté était ouvert sur l'extérieur. Une cuisine se trouvait contre le mur opposé, et au milieu de la pièce se trouvaient des tables de pique-nique, presque toutes occupés par une vingtaine de garçons, âgés d'environ douze à seize ans. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés de parler, et dévisageaient les nouveaux arrivants. Ou plutôt, la dévisageaient, elle. Elle se sentit rougir devant autant d'attention, et baissa les yeux, gênée par tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alby dit à Clint de retourner avec les autres, et demanda à la fille de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit, tout en tentant d'ignorer les murmures qui parcouraient les rangs derrière elle. Arrivés dehors, l'adolescente regarda tout autour d'elle.

Il y avait de l'herbe au sol, et des arbres disséminés un peu partout. Mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, et elle comprit vite pourquoi : des murs de pierre, hauts de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et épais d'au moins trois mètres, s'élevaient comme une cage autour d'eux. Elle se sentait oppressée, prisonnière de cet endroit, et le regard de tous ces gens qu'elle sentait dans son dos ne l'aidait pas à se sentir bien. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer, ses jambes tremblaient et elle dut s'appuyer sur l'épaule d'Alby pour ne pas tomber.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Alby qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

Sa voix était faible et tremblotante. Et celle d'Alby l'était également lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'on cherche à le savoir. Et on n'a toujours pas trouvé la réponse… mais il ne faut pas désespérer. Allez, on va faire un tour et ensuite on ira manger, ça t'évitera de supporter le regard de tous ces tocards. »

* * *

Ils rentraient au bâtiment principal après leur tour dans le fameux 'Bloc', qu'ils avaient dû visiter dans le noir, la nuit étant tombée juste avant. Alby lui avait expliqué beaucoup de choses lors de la visite : quatre portes , une sur chaque mur, s'ouvraient et se fermaient tous les jours en même temps, le matin à sept heures et le soir à dix-neuf heures. Chaque jour, certains des Blocards (les gens du Bloc) s'engouffraient dans le Labyrinthe au-delà des murs et s'occupaient de le cartographier, dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. On les appelait les Coureurs. Il y avait également les Trancheurs, qui s'occupaient des animaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent adultes pour pouvoir les manger (la fille poussa un grognement de mécontentement en entendant cela), les Sarcleurs qui s'occupent des cultures, les Cuistots qui s'occupent bien entendu des repas, le Medjack, Clint, qui s'occupe de soigner des petits bobos et grosses blessures, les Bâtisseurs, dirigés par Gally, s'occupaient de construire et réparer les bâtiments du Bloc, et enfin les Torcheurs, qui ont le travail le moins apprécié, s'occupent de nettoyer les sanitaires, les cuisines, etc. Dans le Bloc se trouvait également la Boîte, d'où arrivait des vivres ainsi qu'un nouvel arrivant chaque mois. Elle comprit donc que c'était de là qu'elle venait d'arriver.

Alby lui parla également des trois règles du Bloc : toujours accomplir son travail, ne jamais blesser un autre Blocard, et ne jamais aller au-delà du mur, sauf si l'on est un Coureur. Désobéir à une de ces règles pouvait résulter d'un ou plusieurs jours au Gnouf, un gros bloc de béton qui leur servait de prison, voire de passer une nuit dans le Labyrinthe, ce qui entrainait obligatoirement la mort. Personne n'avait jamais survécu une seule nuit au-delà des murs. Mais ce qui mit le plus mal à l'aise la fille, fut cette dernière chose : elle était au sein du Bloc la seule et unique fille. Tous les autres étaient des garçons. Elle avait posé beaucoup de questions à Alby à ce sujet, quelles seraient les dispositions prises à son égard, et il lui avait répondu qu'il réfléchirait à la question avec les Matons des autres métiers lors d'un Conseil qu'il organisera le lendemain soir. Elle en avait donc conclut qu'Alby était le chef des Blocards.

Revenus à la Ferme, ils entrèrent dans la salle principale et Alby soupira longuement : une douzaine des Blocards étaient encore à table, attendant leur retour, sans doute pour pouvoir discuter avec la fille. Elle et Alby allèrent s'asseoir à la plus grande table avec les garçons restants, dont Clint. Alby les lui présenta : il y avait tout d'abord un asiatique très musclé et qui ne cessait d'avoir un sourire en coin. C'était Minho, le Maton des Coureurs. Il était accompagné de trois autres Coureurs, Newt, un grand blond à la mâchoire carrée, très musclé également, Ben, dont le regard la perturbait grandement, et George, qui semblait être le comique du groupe. Gally, le chef des Bâtisseurs, avait un air arrogant et un visage beaucoup moins plaisant que celui des autres garçons attablés autour d'elle (du moins, d'après elle). Winston, malgré l'acné qui recouvrait son visage, avait un visage agréable, sans doute dû au fait qu'il souriait très souvent. C'était le maton des Trancheurs. Enfin, arriva un autre garçon qu'ils appelaient Poêle-à-frire et qui apporta à Alby et la fille leur assiette. Il enleva son tablier maculé de nourriture et s'assit avec eux à table, tandis que d'autres se rajoutaient à la table pour écouter ou observer la fille. Cela faisait, pour certains, très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas côtoyé une fille.

Elle mangea rapidement, affamée par toutes les émotions ressenties au cours de la journée, tout en essayant d'écouter ce que disaient les autres :

« C'est tout de même étrange qu'après 6 mois à ne recevoir que des garçons, ce soit une fille qui débarque ! Comment ça se fait ? demanda Gally, sceptique.

-On en sait tout aussi peu que toi, Grincheux, dit Minho en rigolant. Et puis, ce serait pas la première exception, avec un peu de chances ça va faire comme avec nous, pendant cinq mois on va recevoir une seule fille à chaque fois et bam ! Vingt-cinq filles un beau jour qui se pointent dans le Bloc. Ce serait pas top ça ?

-Je pense que tu seras largement déçu lorsque ce sera un gars qui se pointera le mois prochain, lui rétorqua le dénommé Newt.

-Je suis donc vraiment la seule fille ici ? »

Tous les garçons s'étaient tournés vers elle, entendant sa voix pour la première fois pour la plupart.

« Effectivement, lui répondit George. Une fille pour trente, ça fait pas énorme je trouve… »

Il avait dit cela pour rigoler mais elle sentait bien que certains garçons espéraient bien l'avoir pour eux tout seul. Alby, en voyant son inquiétude, décida d'intervenir :

« D'ailleurs, je compte mettre les choses tout de suite au clair : le premier qui fait du mal à la fille partira en bannissement dans la minute qui suit. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Vous ne touchez pas à un seul de ses cheveux. Pensez à faire passer le message aux autres, ça m'évitera d'en mettre un ou deux dans le Labyrinthe. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, même si certains conservaient une expression qui disait clairement « compte là-dessus, tient ! »

« Au fait ! Dans la boîte il y avait quelque chose en plus pour la fille ! Enfin… on suppose que c'est pour elle, on n'avait jamais eu de boîte comme celle-ci dans les précédentes livraisons. » dit George.

Winston fit passer une grosse boîte grise en plastique à George, avec la fameuse inscription 'WICKED' sur un côté et sur l'autre, écrit au feutre noir : 'pour M'.

« Maria. »

Elle avait lâché cela sans s'en rendre compte, et réalisa ensuite ce qu'elle venait de se rappeler.

« Maria ! Je m'appelle Maria ! Je sais comment je m'appelle, je m'en souviens ! Maria ! »

Elle s'était levée brusquement et avait un large sourire sur le visage. La joie de retrouver son prénom, d'avoir une identité de nouveau, comme si elle était plus présente ainsi. Maria. Les garçons de la salle partagèrent sa bonne humeur avec elle et elle fut prise dans les bras de beaucoup d'entre eux.

« Au moins, on n'a plus besoin de t'appeler 'la fille' maintenant, lui dit Newt après l'avoir serré dans ses bras.

-Par contre on peut toujours t'appeler 'la bleue' ! » dit Minho en rigolant.

Ils se rassirent tous, et Maria se rassis devant la boîte. Les autres attendaient qu'elle l'ouvre, ce qu'elle fit. Tout se passa en quelques secondes : Maria ouvrit la boîte, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, et devint rapidement rouge comme une tomate avant de la refermer précipitamment. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché Gally et George de voir ce que la boîte contenait, étant d'un côté et de l'autre d'elle.

Des sous-vêtements féminins, des serviettes hygiéniques et des tampons, ainsi qu'une boîte de préservatifs.

Les visages de Gally et de Maria semblaient refuser de reprendre un jour une couleur normale, mais George, lui, était déjà parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant la tête de ces derniers. Tous les autres garçons se précipitaient du côté de Maria pour qu'elle rouvre la boîte, mais elle la colla contre elle et refusa catégoriquement de la rouvrir, disant que c'était pour elle et non pour eux. Toujours en étant plié de rire sur son banc, George leur dit :

« Elle a raison, y'a rien pour nous là-dedans ! Enfin… juste une chose, maaaais… »

Maria rougit furieusement de nouveau et mit une tape derrière la tête de ce dernier.

« Y'a rien d'intéressant pour vous là-dedans, dit-elle en tentant de rester sérieuse malgré Minho qui suppliait George de lui dire le contenu de la fameuse boîte, et le rire incontrôlable de ce dernier.

-Allez Minho, laisse George tranquille ! » lui dit Newt, qui lui, après réflexion, avait deviné ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

Après plusieurs minutes, George s'était enfin calmé, les larmes aux yeux. L'acharnement de Minho n'avait en rien aidé son fou rire à se calmer. Gally, quant à lui, était resté assis bien sagement, toujours aussi rouge qu'avant. Baillant de fatigue, elle dit au revoir à tout le monde, prit sa boîte et monta au premier étage, suivie de Clint et Alby. Clint l'emmena à l'infirmerie pour changer son pansement, puis Alby la guida dans sa propre chambre, en attendant de trouver une solution pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée par les garçons. Lui disant bonne nuit, il ferma la porte et redescendit les marches bancales de l'escalier de la Ferme.

Il allait dire aux autres d'aller se coucher, mais il les surprit tous autour de George, sans doute en train d'écouter ce qu'il avait vu dans la 'boîte de M' comme ils l'appelaient désormais.

« Allez tous vous coucher, bande de tocards, demain je vous lève à la première heure pour aller courir. Et rêvez pas trop de la bleue et du contenu de la boîte, sinon je vous promets que le réveil va être brutal. »

Obéissant aux ordres d'Alby, ils montèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs, certains gloussant comme des enfants, d'autres ayant un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Gally toujours muré dans son silence.

Pendant ce temps, Maria s'était déshabillée et et s'était couchée en sous-vêtements. Epuisée par toutes les émotions de la journée, elle s'endormit presque immédiatement. Demain serait une très longue journée.

* * *

Voilà donc ce deuxième petit chapitre ! Pas énormément de choses dans celui-ci, je l'avoue, mais c'est pour bien se mettre dans l'histoire. Après avoir lu le préquel L'Ordre de tuer et avoir revu le premier et deuxième film au cinéma, ça m'a motivé à écrire la suite que voici.

Bon… je vais éviter de vous refaire le coup, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera bien plus rapidement. Je vais tenter de faire un chapitre par semaine, et je compte également commencer d'autres fanfictions, enfin bref… ce sera donc un chapitre de 'Je veux aider' tous les **dimanches soirs**, si le chapitre ne vient pas, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir m'engueuler par message privé, en commentaire ou sur mon _Twitter_ ( cecile3005), après tout je le mérite…

N'hésitez pas également à me laisser une petite review sympathique ou non, avec les bons et mauvais côtés, des idées pour m'améliorer, ou tout simplement ce que vous en avez pensé ! Si vous voulez suivre cette histoire, allez-y ça me fait toujours très plaisir de voir que des gens suivent le travail que je fais.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée/soirée/nuit, et **à dimanche prochain** !

_**Delenya**_


End file.
